The Legend of Zelda:The evil within
by Rainy Boom
Summary: Me and my friend are writeing this story at school so we decided to put it up here. Plz R&R. It's good. You'll like it. It's got swords. Navi is less annoying. It has some mystery in it.
1. Prolouge

The Legend of Zelda: The Evil within 

By: stickmario645 & Trey

Disclaimer:Me and Trey do not own anything cept... U'll find out.

Chapter one: Prolog

After locking Ganondorf in the sacred realm and saveing Zelda. Link moved into a new house in Karkio village and after 10 years later of staying there on his door step was a baby boy. And in the blanket was a note and it said...O ...

Dear to whoever finds this child,

This is Artie. I had to send him here so "He" does not find him.

"Wow." said Zelda. "His name sounds so famileir." said Link. "Goo." said Artie. Knock! Knock! "Who is it?" asked Zelda. "It's me Talon" Said Talon as he walked in the door holding a baby girl. "I'm a father!" said Talon holding up the baby for all to see. "What's her name?" asked Link. "Malon." said Talon. "Well this one is adoptded," said Zelda "His name is Artie." "Goo." said Artie and Malon happily.

**In the sacred realm**

As a dark figure was watching from a crystal ball. "So they hold the last two picice's of the triforce?"asked the dark figure. "Yes Shadow Link, now go Get the triforce's of Courage & Wisdom!" said an evil man. "With pleasure!" said Shadow Link smileing eviley and cracking his knuckles. "Come on Atronamoris." said Shadow Link as an evil red fairy followed him out. Little did Link and Zelda know how much courage Artie posesed. To be continued...

stickmario645: Well that was a shortchapter

Trey:NO duh it was the prolog

stickmario645:) I knew that

Trey:Sure. And I'm Mario

stickmario645: Your Trey.

Trey:--'

Notes:This was just the prolog but the next chapter will be longer. And when u review u can also try and guess who the evil man is.


	2. Kokiri Village

Chapter 2: Kokiri Village

"Give me all your Rupees!" said Shadow Link.

"We cant st- ugh!" said Mido as Shadow Link killed him with the Evil Master Sword. "If you give me all your rupees you will all end up like him...DEAD!" yelled Shadow Link. "We can't take another death, we have to-" said the shopkeeper as Shadow Link killed him. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Saria as Shadow Link trapped her in a containment crystal. "Die!" yelled Shadow Link as he killed an annyoing fairy named Tatal. "Whoo hoo!" screamed the guy as his head was chopped off.

**5 Hours Later**

The village was still. It was stained in the blood of the Forest Children, The Kokiri. All were dead except for Shadow Link and Saria. "How could you do this!" said Saria her eyes streaming with tears. "Now hand over the Spiritual stone." said Shadow Link. "We don't have it." said Saria as Moblins took her to the Forest Temple. "I have done it master." said Shadow Link. "Good, Good." said a dark voice."Now, build up your strenght so you can kill Zelda and get the remaining Triforce piece's from her and Link. "I will try until I die." said Shadow Link. "Thats what I like to here, now go." said the dark voice as Shadow Link left with an evil red fairy following behind him.

stickmario645:That was short,.

Trey:...Taco

stickmario645?

Notes:My friend wrote this chap. I changed some stuff to make it longer.


	3. 12 years later

Chapter 3: 12 years later

Zelda shot right up in bed screaming. She then looked around then she got up and changed into her dress. Then she quietly snuck out of the castle so she wouldnt wake anyone up and walked into the courtyard. She then looked into the night alone thinking about Link. "Hey! Zelda!" cried a small blue fairy flying up to her. "Navi!" said Zelda suprised. "Zelda, Link's dead!" said Navi. Zelda quickly ran to Links house with Navi following her close behind. Zelda then got to Links house huffing trying to catch her breath. She then got enough courage and opened the door and heard a noise comeing from Links room and heard a voice "Damn it! Where could it be!" something said. "L-link?" asked Zelda as she looked into his room when she saw something black on Link. "Hey!" said the evil red fairy above the blacknesses head. "What now Atronomeris?" asked the black thing as Zelda backed away slowly. "The princess is here!" said Atronomeris. "Hello Zelda." said the Shadow. Navi then flew to Artie's room. Navi flew right next to Artie while he was sleeping and he was muttering something about Malon. "Hey! Hey! Wake up!" screamed Navi. Artie then sat up trying to awaken from his sleep. "What?" asked Artie grumpely. "Zeldas in trouble!" said Navi. Artie then quickly jumped out of bed put on his Kokiri tunic and boots and his pointy hat. And he opened his closet and he equipped the Kokiri sword and the Heros Shield (from Majoras Mask.) and ran into Link's room. "Artie, find the three spiritual stones and use the Ocarina of Time to open the door of Time and pull up the Master Sword!" said Zelda and she teleported. "Damn!" cursed the Shadow. "Who are you!" Artie demanded angerly holding the kokiri Sword up a little higher. "I am Shadow Link." said Shadow Link. "Why did you kill my Dad?" asked Artie. "Because I need the Triforce of Courage for my master." said Shadow Link. "Why?" asked Artie. "Foolish child, He needs it alon with the Triforce of Wisdom to rule Hyrule and the world!" siad Shadow Link."Well you can't have the Triforce of Courage!" said Artie bravely. "Now be a good boy and hand me the triforce of Courage." said Shadow Link. "NEVER!" screamed Artie bringing his sword up and ran twords Shadow Link and slashed Shadow Linkas he went flying acroos the room. "Fine, you want a fight well you got one!" said Shadow Link as he grabbed Artie by the scruff of his shirt and rose him up. "Atronamoris!" said Shadow Link as a small red fairy came out. "Yes?" asked Antronamoris. "Go inside Artie's head and find out who he cares for the most." said Shadow Link. Then Antro went inside Artie's head.

**Artie's Head**

"Where is it?" thought Antro angerly. He then saw a brain cell walk by. "Do you know where the love secton is?" asked Antro to the Brain Cell. "Right over there sweetie." said the cell pointing at a door. "Thanks!" said Antro as he opened the door. "True Love?" said Antro as he picked up the single file on the table.

Name:Malon  
Speices:Hylian  
Hair Color:Red  
Relatives: Father:Talon Mother:Deceased Siblings:None  
Blood type: O- (Same as Arties)  
Home:Lon Lon Ranch  
Staus: Best friend and Artie's secret Crush

"This is juicy!" squealed Antro as he flew out of the room and out Artie's nose.

**Outside**

"Atchoo!" sneezed Artie as Antro came out. "Gezuntite!" said Navi. "Thanks." said Artie as Shadow Link threw him against a wall "Ow!" screamed Artie in pain. "So what did you find out?" asked Shadow Link. "He loves the ranch girl Malon." said Antro. "Excellent work." said Shadow Link. Shadow Link then knocked Artie out unconcious so he wouldnt cause any trouble.

**5 hours later**

"Artie!Artie!" screamed Talon as he shook Artie up. "What!" said Artie suprised. "Is Malon here?" asked Talon. "She was kidnaped!" said Navi. "Oh noes!" said Talon as he ran to hyrule castle. "Artie, I need to tell you something that Link told me to never tell you." said Navi. "Shoot!" said Artie. "You are the next Hero of Time." said Navi. "Can you tell me how dad died?" asked Artie "Ok." said Navi.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Trey: I OWNS TACO BELL NOW!  
stickmario645:I OWN NINTENDO!  
Whacko Jacko: I OWN A LITTLE BOY'S ORPHANGE!  
Jason: ... (Kills Whacko Jacko)  
stickmario645&Trey: YAY! THE n00b IS DEAD!  
Jason: Yay!

Notes:I got a little lazy so yeah plz R&R! I do not own Zelda. Just Antro. And my blood type is O-


End file.
